Automotive closure panel assemblies can sometimes have an inner panel and an outer panel that are held together after a hemming process where an edge of the outer panel is typically folded over an edge of the inner panel. But sometimes the hemming process can warp (e.g., cracks, wrinkles, etc.) an exposed surface of the outer panel. This can also occur on outer panels composed of magnesium or of a magnesium alloy.